


Enough

by ariallhoran



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallhoran/pseuds/ariallhoran
Summary: 'Buck, are you OK?' said Eddie carefully putting his hand on Buck's back. He put Eddie's hand apart. He coudn't bear anyone to touch him, not in that moment. He had kill that boy, he couldn't save him and it was his fault he was dead.'I'm OK, Eddie. Can you just stay quiet? I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me' said Buck 'I just need to go home. I just need to sleep'Eddie stayed quiet a few seconds.'You know what, Evan? I'm tired of this.' said Eddie angrily. 'We're a couple. We're suposed to talk, we're suposed to have each other backs. But right now all I recieve is bullshit from you. Chris asks me every day why he can't see you, why he can't speak to you. You are his Bucky, his best friend, and now he can't understand why you don't like to see him or speak to him. And neither do I. I'm tired of this, Buck'
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 30





	Enough

It was 3 am, the firehouse was quiet. From his bunk he could see Hen's feet out of hers. She had a weird way of sleeping, feet out of bed while she was full covered by the grey duvet. He stayed looking at Hen's feet for a while, he knew he wouldn't go to sleep again. A few minutes later he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

He stayed in there until the alarm sounded. He went downstairs as quick as he could and changed in to his work trousers and jacket and jumped on the truck as everyone did. The call was a car accident. A few young boys and girls who were driving while after a party. Drunk driving. No one had a major injury, but the car went upside down.

They returned to the firehouse and, while some of them went back to the bunks to have some sleep until the next call, Buck decided to stay at the sofa area. 

'Hey. Why don't you try to get some sleep?' said Eddie in front of him. Buck was sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling.

'I'm not tired' said Buck without looking to his boyfriend.

'Amor, I know you were awake before the call. You only have slept 2 hours, you need to sleep' said Eddie sitting on the couch, too.

'I'm fine. I'm not tired, you know... You should go to sleep, I'll probably get tired in a minute. You know, it's probably the adrenaline' said Buck placing his hand behind Eddie's neck.

'I'll stay with you' said Eddie. He laid down and place his head on Buck's lap. 'And you know I won't change my mind.' 

The rest of the shift was quiet, only one more call. That was an easy one, so an hour later they were back at the firehouse. Buck tried to sleep, but he couldn't so he was the one that prepared breakfast. After breakfast they were going back home. 

'Do you want to come to mine? Chris will love seeing you when he's back from school' said Eddie closing his locker. Buck wasn't listening. 'Buck. Evan.'

'Sorry, Eds. I haven't sleep anything, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow?' said Buck taking his bag off the locker. 

'Are you OK? Anything happened?' said Eddie worried. 

'No, just tired.' 

'Well...Why don't you come at mine. We could have some sleep and I could make lunch for the three of us.' Eddie huged Buck from behind and could feel Buck's back getting relaxed. 

'I...Ok, but you are forbidden in the kitchen' Buck said turning around to kiss Eddie's cheek. 

'You know I can cook some pasta...I can also fried an egg...'said Eddie trying to sound seriuous. 

'Really? Do I have to remember you when you were trying to make some pre-cooked Mac and Cheese?'

'It only happened once, and it was Chris and your fault...You got me distracted dancing and I forgot about them...' said Eddie putting his work bag on his shoulders. 

'You burnt them! Almost the kitchen, too' said Buck 

'Well...We're firefighters we could have stopped it' said Eddie laughing. He felt relieved listening Buck's laugh. 

Few minutes later they were curled up in Eddie's bed. Buck was holding a sleeping Eddie while he was hidding his face in Buck's neck. He tried to catch some sleep, but he couldn't. All he could do is remember it. Remember how his father thought he was a failure, how all he did was messed up for his father, everything was wrong for him. 

_He remember how his father was happy when Maddie got into the Nursing School he was nine when his father and his mother nearly cried. Since that moment he wanted to make his parents that happy, so when he got into high school, he tried to have the best marks, only to make their parents happy. When he applied for being a doctor his parents were really happy, but that changed when he didn't enter to the Medicine School. Since that day, his father was really disappointed with Buck._

_'You're a failure. The only thing you had to do is to get into Medicine, but you couldn't!' his dad shout at him._

_Buck couldn't do anything, he ran away to his room. He needed to do something, his father was never going to forgive him for disappointing him. After a few weeks, he decided to get into the SAIL. He always liked the physical parts, so why not? And he would stay away from his parents._

When Eddie woke up, Buck wasn't there. He was confused and he looked for Buck in all his house, but he wasn't there. He decided to sent Buck a message asking why he wasn't home but he didn't get an answer. 'He'll be asleep at his apartment?' Eddie thought while he was getting ready to go to pick up Chris from school. After picking up Chris, they tried going to Buck's. They saw his Jeep parked in front of the apartment so Eddie got Chris off the truck and made themselfs to Buck's door with lunch in his hands. Nobody opened the door. 

'Why does Bucky not open, daddy?' said Chris worried 'He always opens'

That was true. He always opens and if he doesn't, Eddie will use his key but this time he left it home. 

'He will be probably asleep. We worked all night, he must be tired. I think we should let him sleep. We'll call him later, kid.' said Eddie trying to keep himself calm. That must be it, he will probably past out. He didn't sleep during the shift. 'Let's go have lunch'. 

Buck didn't reply Eddie's messages and neither his calls. When Eddie arrived to the firehouse next day, he looked for Buck in the locker room. His shoes were there, but he wasn't. After changing his clothes, Eddie went upstairs and there was Buck, sitting in the sofa with his phone in his hand. 

'Hey!' said Eddie sitting next to Buck 'You weren't there yesterday when I woke up' 

'I remembered I needed to do the grocery and got some bank papers done. I didn't want to wake you up.' said Buck 

'You didn't answer my messages either. We went to yours at lunch time but you didn't open the door. We supposed you were sleeping' Eddie said putting his hand behind Buck's neck. 

'I... I spent all afternoon sleeping, I was sleeping at lunch time. I didn't sleep anything during our shift' said Buck with a little smile in his face. 

'Well... Did you get some good sleep at least?' 

'Kind of' said Buck laying his head on Eddie's shoulder. 

They didn't stop that day, call after call Buck was trying to forget those words that were in his head 'You're not going to be anything if you keep being like you are!'. His dad's words were written with fire in his head and never went away. 

'Hey! I'm going to take Chris to the Aquarium this Saturday. They're doing new activities for kids and I thought Chris would like it since I haven't spend much time with him. Would you like to come this us?' said Eddie.

'I... I would like to' said Buck. _'You're nothing. No one would like to be with you just because of the way you are'_ Those words came in to his mind with the voice of his father. He could listen to him. 'But I can't. I have to do some errands that day and Maddie want me to go baby shopping with her. You know... Uncle's duty'

'Well... Chris was really happy to spend some time with Daddy and his Bucky... But don't worry, I'll tell him. At least, would you come for dinner? Abuela is having a party with some of his friends at her house and she will make some tacos for her lunch. She told me to go by her house and pick up some tacos for us to have dinner'

'OK, I'll be there for dinner on Saturday' said Buck faking a smile.

The rest of the week was just like that. Buck being distant with everybody. He wasn't avoiding them, he was just quiet. He didn't want to speak or do anything, just working and going home. He declined every plan Eddie told him: going to the park with Chris, going to have an ice cream, having lunch together, Movie night...He always had something to make an excuse and Eddie noticed that. And Saturday wasn't different.

'Buck, really?' said Eddie on the other side of the phone 'I told you about it on Tuesday and you said you would come'

'I'm sorry Eddie, I really am.' said Buck. He couldn't make an excuse. He thought telling him that Maddie insisted him in having dinner with them, but Eddie knew that Maddie and Chimney were having a night out. He thought in Hen, but she told him that they were going to have some games with the kids and Bobby was going to go to May's school dinner. He had no excuse.

'Really? You know, for me it's OK, but did you think about Chris? He was really excited of finally see you after a week. What do I tell him?' said Eddie a bit angry. 'He was excited for telling you about his new project at school and the Aquarium'

'Just... Tell him...' Buck thought about being sick, but he refused because he knew that boy would come to his house to take care of him 'I... I don't know, Eddie. I gotta go. Bye'

He hated himself. He was hurting Eddie and Chris, and he hated himself for that but it was true. His father was right. He's going to be alone because of his personality, his shitty personality. He was crying because he hated feeling like that, like he was nothing and he was tired of feeling like that, but he couldn't do much about it.

He didn't know what time it was when he got finally some sleep and he didn't remember having dinner, but when the bell rang it was 7 am and when he opened the door, he didn't expect see him. 

'What are you doing here?'

'Can't come to see my son?'

'Dad... It's been three years since we last saw each other and you let clear that you didn't want to see me again' said Buck in a tense tone.

* * *

Buck wasn't OK with the idea of having his father in his house. He tried to tell him to book an hotel,but he couldn't ask him that. He couldn't even look at his father. Not after everything he said to him year ago. Buck tried asking Maddie, but she didn't have a room. All her house was full of baby stuff. Chim and Maddie started buying baby stuff a few weeks ago because the baby was going to be born in less than three months. So now Buck was sleeping in his appartment while his father was sleeping on is sofa. It was going to be only three or four days, isn't it? 

That morning Buck was being really quiet for not to waking up his father, he didn't even have breakfast before going to work. 'I will get some coffee on my way to work' thought Buck but, with LA traffic it wasn't possible. He got some coffee at work while he was waiting for the first call. 

'Someone didn't sleep last night' said Hen while she was sitting on the table in front of Buck. 'What did you do to him, Eddie? Look at his face! He's comletely exhausted!'

Buck looked at Eddie, who was going upstairs from the locker room. When he put his sight on Buck's the blond one looked to his coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

'I did nothing to him. I stayed at home with Chris all weekend' said Eddie with anger in his voice. 

'WOW! Problems in the paradise' said Chimney from the sofa. 

'Problems? I'm fine, just ask Buck' said Eddie. 

Buck didn't say anything, he just went downstairs to make some exercise to try to calm his nerves. 

_'You're exhausting! All I hear is a lot of 'I'....You're exhausting!' 'You will end up all alone because of your shitty personality! Stop talking, Evan, you're exhausting'_ those word were on Buck's mid all his shift, even during the calls. He tried to stay calm, he didn't spoke to anybody during work, he didn't have lunch, he wasn't hungry. When the shift ended, he went back home without saying goodbye to anyone, he didn't change his clothes, neither.

When he got home, his dad was in the kitchen, putting everything he had in the fridge out. 

'What are you doing?' 

'Evan, you have nothing in that fridge. You're 26, you should have some decent food in the fridge. Chocolate, ice cream, chocolate cookies? Seriusly? How old are you, Evan?' said his father dissapointed. 'I thought you were an adult. You can't even feed yourself.' 

'That's not...I have to go gro...' he tried to said. 

'No excuses, Evan Buckley. You're a child! You've got a freaking Play Station but you have your fridge full of trash food! If this is you're house, full of children stuff...I don't know how you are at work...' said his father angrily. 'I can't believe I have to show you how a man do the grocery shopping!'

'You don't have to...' said Buck looking at his shoes. 

'Shut up, Evan.' said his father 'Have some lunch and let's go grocery shopping'

'Yes, sir...' said Buck 

He made himself a quick chicken sandwich under his father's look trying not to show to him the efect he had on him. He remembered how he tried Buck and Maddie to eat healthy food. When he and Maddie were young, they hadn't have ice cream, cookies or any other treats. _'You'll be fat. You'll be unhealthy and you will never grow up if you eat those trash foods. I don't care if your friends have them, you won't.'_ If Buck or Maddie tried to answer him they will say the famous _'So if your stupid friends go jump from a bridge, will you do the same as them?'._

* * *

The rest of the week went just like that. Buck wouldn't speak to anyone at work, Eddie stopped messaging him. _'You can speak to me when you want to, Evan.'_ he said to Buck on Thursday. Eddie tried to speak with Buck, asking him what was wrong and why wouldn't he talked to him or anyone in the team or why he didn't want to see him or Chris. Buck told him everything was fine, that he wasn't feeling really well and he was having a really busy week, but Eddie didn't believe him. 

Friday was a really tough shift. Two houses on fire and three car crushes. 

'Buck, Buck, stop! Stop!' said Eddie trying to stop Buck. 

'C'mon Eddie, I need you to ventilate him! We need to save him!' shout Buck while he was doing chest compresions to an 17 year-old boy. 'If you don't want to help me call Hen or Chimney! Hen!' 

'Buck, Buck. He's dead! Stop! We lost him!' said Eddie trying to make Buck understand. 

'EVAN, STOP!' said Bobby next to him. Buck froze. 'You can't do anything to save him, Evan. Any of us can, he's dead. Now please leave Hen and Chim work. Go to the truck.' 

Buck stood up looking at the dead boy. He couldn't save him, he couldn't do anything for him. _'You're a failure, Evan. You can't do anything by yourself. You're nothing, you're gonna be nothing and it's gonna be your fault'_ his father's word sounded in his head while he headed to the firetruck. He listened Bobby asking Eddie to go with Buck. 

'I'm OK, I can go to the truck by myself. I don't need anyone to do this' said Buck. 

But Eddie went with Buck anyways. They sat in silence. Eddie's sight was on Buck, trying to catch any sign of sadness or any other kind of emotion, but Buck was cold looking at his shoes, like he couldn't feel anything. 

'Buck, are you OK?' said Eddie carefully putting his hand on Buck's back. He put Eddie's hand apart. He coudn't bear anyone to touch him, not in that moment. He had kill that boy, he couldn't save him and it was his fault he was dead. 

'I'm OK, Eddie. Can you just stay quiet? I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me' said Buck 'I just need to go home. I just need to sleep'

Eddie stayed quiet a few seconds. 

'You know what, Evan? I'm tired of this.' said Eddie angrily. 'We're a couple. We're suposed to talk, we're suposed to have each other backs. But right now all I recieve is bullshit from you. Chris asks me every day why he can't see you, why he can't speak to you. You are his Bucky, his best friend, and now he can't understand why you don't like to see him or speak to him. And neither do I. I'm tired of this, Buck'

'I...I can't...I need to go home. I need to go...' said Buck getting out of the truck. 

Bobby was heading to the truck when he saw Buck trying to breath. He was shaking as he was trying to catch a breathe. 

'Hey, hey, kid. Breath, Buck, breath' said Bobby touching Buck's back trying to help him while Hen aproached worried. 'He's just having an anxiety episode, let him breath'.

When Buck could breath again and Hen got him checked, Bobby sent him home even if his shift wasn't finish.

When he got home, he waited in his car parked in front of his house. He killed that boy. His father was right, he was a failure and no one would love him, he deserved to be alone all his life... He cried for a long time in front of his house before coming inside, where his father was waiting for him.

'You're late, Evan. We have to go to your sister's and pick her up and her... What is he? Her boyfriend? I don't know, you know.' said his father with a heavy tone.'Get ready, we're gonna be late because of you'

Buck didn't say anything, he was tired and the last thing that he needed was his father and that dinner with Maddie and Chimney. When they arrived at Maddie and Chimney's house, they said that it was better if they went in different cars and during all dinner Buck was really quiet. He only nodded at everything they said.

'So, how is my son at work? I can't imagine how can he save lives. He isn't capable of taking care of a cactus!' said Buck's father during the desert.

'He's one of the best at our job, sir. Today he...' said Chimney before being interrupted by Buck's father

'I bet he isn't' said his father 'You know, he's a really selfish, spoiled child. He can't take care of himself. I saw news... He got catch up by a firetruck! For God sake! He's a firefighter, how can it happen!? He's really... How should I call him? Stupid? Yeah, I think that's the word. I remembered that he always wanted to be a dad but... Seriusly? He won't, he can't... '

Buck was trying not to cry, he wanted to hit his father face... He was a horrible person, he wanted to kick him out of his house, of LA, of his life... 

'Enough! If you came only to insult Evan, you better go. He's an amazing person, he saves lives. And he's gonna be and he is the best dad anyone could ask for, but we can't say the same about you!' said angrily Maddie while Buck could only cry.

'Really Evan? Are you that kind of man that has to have some girl to defend him? You're really...' his father started saying

'Mr. Buckley, I have to ask you to stop, please' said Chimney.

'Evan you're....'

'Shout up! You've been at my house for a week. I tried to stay calm, I stayed quiet while all you did was insulting me... I'm not the boy who I was before, I don't want you in my life, not after everything you said to me all this years ago and that you keep saying. So, for tonight, you need to stay at a hotel, I don't want you in my house anymore, I don't want you in my life anymore, Richard' said Buck crying 'Maddie, Chim, I'm sorry, I need to go...'

* * *

Buck was again at his now empty house. Maddie sent him a text telling him that his father was staying at a hotel that night, and he was going to go back to Philadelphia on Tuesday.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. It was 5am when he got changed and drove away from his house. 

He parked in front of Eddie's house but he didn't get out of the car and he neither turned off the engine. He lost the notion of time, he just stayed looking at Eddie's front door for a couple of minutes.

'You' _re exhausting! All I could hear is a lot of' I's in this conversation... You haven't think about any of us, you haven't think about Chris' 'I'm tired of this'_ He couldn't stop thinking about those words...

I'm tired of this. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of this. 

He didn't realize when he rang at Eddie's door. 

'Buck... It's 5.30 in the morning. What...'

'Are you really?' said Buck looking at Eddie's barefoot feet.

'What do you mean? Is everything OK?'

'Is it true? Are you tired of me?' Buck started crying or he started realizing that he was crying at the moment, he was probably crying a long time ago.

'Come inside' Eddie asked.

They sat on Eddie's couch, but Buck was still looking at the floor. He wasn't capable of looking at Eddie's face. 

'Buck, look at me. Hey, look at me, please' said Eddie.

'No, I don't want to. I don't want to see how much you hate me. I don't want to' Buck couldn't speak.

'Buck, I promise I don't hate you. How could I?' said Eddie 'What's wrong, cariño? Why are you crying?'

'Am I that exhausting? Eddie if you're tired of me... I know I'm too much to handle... But... Are you really tired of me? Everyone told me that... My... Even my father said... I need to know... I can't... I... I...' he was hyperventilating.

'Hey, hey, Bucky, you're having an anxiety attack. You need to relax. Please, breath with me, honey. Can I take your hand?' Eddie tried to calm him down. He took Buck's hand after he nodded. ' OK. Let's breath together, OK?'

They worked in Buck's breathe for 10 minutes before he was breathing normally again. 

' I... I... Eddie... I need to know... ' he cried

' Buck, I'm not tired of you, you're not exhausting. When I said that I wasn't thinking, I was mad at you but I didn't mean that. I love you, Evan and nothing can change that, understand? I love you' said Eddie looking at Buck's blue eyes. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just looking at each other while Eddie whipped Buck's tears that didn't stop coming out. Buck tried to talk 'No, not now. You need to rest. For how long haven't you sleep?'

'I... I don't know... Two weeks ago... I was only capable to sleep a few hours...but since last Sunday I can't... Just for a few minutes... I'm.. I'm so tired, Eddie... But I can't... I can't close my eyes...I'm scared I... '

'Hey, you're here, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here, with you, OK? Let's go to bed' said Eddie offering his hand.

'But... Chris...'

'He's at a sleepover and Pepa is going to pick him up and take him to Abuela's for dinner. Let's go to bed' said Eddie.

They stayed quiet going to Eddie's bed. Buck took off his joggers before getting into bed. At first he was afraid of touching Eddie, but he held Buck like he wanted to protect him from everything. Buck started crying again.

'Shh... It's OK, I'm here, I'm here, love' whispered of Buck forehead while leaving short kisses in there. 'I'm here. I love you, I love you'

'It hurts... Eddie... It hurts...' cried Buck hiding his face into Eddie's neck.

'I know, I know...'

After lots of 'I love you' and 'I'm here', Buck fell finally sleep while Eddie didn't stop repeating those word, kissing Buck's forehead and stroking his back.

It was nearly 6pm when Buck woke up in Eddie's arms. He hid his face in Eddie's neck again.

'Morning' said Eddie with a soft voice 'Well... Good afternoon'

'What time is it?' said Buck with a sleepy voice

'It 6pm' said Eddie 'You've been sleeping for 12 hours'

'I'm...' he tried to go out of bed

'No, you don't have to go, Buck. Maddie called' said Eddie serious. 'She told me that she took his stuff out of your house. You don't have to tell me anything. You will tell me when you're ready'

'How long have you been awake for? Where's Chris?'

'He will spend the night at Hen's. She called before lunchtime and she offered. She said that with all Nia's stuff Denny would love to have some sleepover.' Eddie said playing with Buck's little curls.

'Have you been in bed since lunchtime? Awake?' said Buck

'Yes, I only went out off bed to grab some food and go to the bathroom. I didn't want you to be alone' he lied down looking at Buck's eyes ' I love you, Evan. I know I have told you everything is fine, but...'

'I'm a failure'

'No, you're not. Why do you think that, cariño?'

'My father. He showed up at my house on Saturday and he spent all of this week remembering me what a failure I am, that I can't take care of myself...' Eddie kept looking at him. He was trying to find any sign that meant that Buck was crying, that he was breaking apart.

' That's why you stop talking to us' it wasn't a question.

'The Monday before he showed up he started messaging me. It was the first time since I dropped the SAIL and since then I couldn't stop remembering all the things he said and he's right.' Eddie tried to interrupt Buck, but he didn't let him 'He's right. I can't take care of myself, I can't take care of Chris. How am I supposed to take care of Chris, to raise him with you, if I can't take care of a freaking cactus!? And he was right that I can't be a firefighter, I couldn't safe that kid last night. He was only 17, I had a job to do and I fail.'

'Buck, hey! You're an incredible father to our son. He loves you even more that I do and you will probably love him as much as I do. You're amazing with Chris. Other person wouldn't stay awake if he has a stomach ache, they wouldn't help him with maths or history. And you have no idea of that subjects! But you keep searching for information just to help him. You come to his teacher's meetings. You care about Chris as much as I do. You said that you're father wasn't nice to you, that he was an absent parent, so he has no right of telling you that you can't take care of yourself or our child. OK? ' Eddie said facing Buck and making eye contact. 'And about your work...Buck, that boy was dead before we got there... You couldn't do anything, any of us could. You didn't kill him, Buck. You are the most passionate person that I know about his work. You put all yourself at work, you risk your life everyday and I hate you for that. You don't hesitate to put your life in risk if you have to safe someone, you don't think about you and I love you for that as much as I hate you. You risk your life for save another one without thinking about you're family, about me and Chris, but we know you'll come back to us. We love you, Evan. Don't let you're father take you that.'

Buck didn't say anything, he just kissed Eddie. They lost seance of time, but they got separated because of Buck's stomach noise.

'I will make you something to eat' said Eddie laughing. Buck looked at him scared 'Don't worry, I won't take a fried or boiling pan. I will reheat some Abuela' s tacos'

* * *

Everything went back to normal with the firehouse, Eddie and Chris, but Buck was careful. He didn't want to see his father again, so everytime he saw anyone going insede the firehouse or ringing at his door or even when he was walking around he was a bit tense.

After their shift was finished, Eddie and Buck were at Buck's apartment.

'You know you can teach me how to cook that veggies noodles' said Eddie sitting on Buck's sofa.He had his back against Buck's chest while the blond one had his arms around Eddie's shoulders.

'Why would you want that? You're terrible at cooking'

'You know... I can learn how to make your favorite meal so I can cook it for you at some point' said Eddie with a shy voice 'It would be nice to cook for you for once. You're always cooking for us, so...'

'You're such a romantic, Edmundo!' said Buck kissing Eddie in the back of his neck.

'Shut up! I'm not romantic, you're the romantic one in this relationship' said Eddie

'Oh, yeah. You're the Macho Man in this relationship, a macho man with a teddy bear soft heart' said Buck making both of them laugh. 'C'mon macho man! Let's go cooking!'

They spent a few minutes making the veggie noodles when the door rang. Eddie opened the door. 

'Sorry... I was looking for Evan' said the man at the door. 

'Yes. Of course.' said Eddie trying to remember why that man seemed that familiar to him 'Evan, honey. There is this man looking for you' 

A few seconds later, Buck was facing his father again at the frame of the door. 

'What are you doing here? I'd told you that you're not welcome here' said Buck with a cold voice. 

'Evan. I'm your father. And who the hell is this man? Honey? Are you really...' Buck's father said angrily 

'He's my boyfriend, and he's more welcome here than you' 

'Evan. You are not like this. You have changed a lot. Since when do you like men? Well... I should have forbidden that stupid friend of yours to our house. It's obvious that that stupid faggot you used to have as friend when you were a kid was a really bad influence for you...' his father said looking at Buck with disappointment.' I hope he doesn't live with you... '

'That's not of your business' said Buck

'You're a failure, Evan. You have disappointed me and all of our family. I'd told you years ago that you will...'

Eddie was looking at Buck and his father. He could see the anger in Buck's father's eyes while his boyfriend was trying not to cry. That was enough. 

'Sorry, sir. I'm going to ask you to go' said Eddie interrupting Buck's father. 

'Who the hell are you to ask me to go!? This is Evan's house and I'm his father' 

'You heard Evan before, he doesn't want you here. So if you are not going now, I will have to call the cops' said Eddie. 

Buck's father looked at Eddie with a challenging sight, but after a few seconds were Eddie looked straight at Buck's father's eyes, Buck's father went to the taxi that was waiting in front of Buck's apartment. 

'Evan, you will regret this when he leaves you. You will end up alone, as I told you years ago' Buck's father said before getting into the taxi. 

When the taxi was out of their sight, Buck finally breath out. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until that moment, when the tears started coming out.

' _He' s gone'_ he thought, he was finally gone. But, what if he was right? Why if he do end up alone? But, when Eddie hugged him and the two of them came back inside Buck's apartment, he finally realized that he wasn't going to end up alone.

'You're not alone. You will always have me and Chris' said Eddie whipping off Buck's tears 'You are more than enough'

Buck only could hugged his boyfriend hidding his face into Eddie's neck. 

'I'm enough' Buck thought 'I'm enough' 


End file.
